


Even The Smallest Person Can Change The Course Of The Future.

by Diver_Toxic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Bullying, Dysphoria, F/M, First year Nishinoya, Height Differences, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Precious cinnamon roll Asahi, Previous Karasuno Team Captain, Second year Asahi, Self-Harm, The title is from Lord of the rings but I thought of Nishinoya and thought it was perfect, Trans Azumane Asahi, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diver_Toxic/pseuds/Diver_Toxic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer is finally over and it's time for Karasuno Volleyball Club to introduce their new members! Nishinoya Yuu is the small loud and very hyperactive first year that insists that he becomes the team's official libero. On his first day of High School Nishinoya's eye catches sight of one of the most beautiful men he has ever seen and is determined to personally get to know the ace. </p><p>When the young libero learns that Asahi is not only Transgender but severely depressed and self conscious, he is determined to help and love the man, deciding to ignore the height difference... Because it doesn't bother him, not one bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even The Smallest Person Can Change The Course Of The Future.

"Alright sir, if you could lower your jeans please..." Asahi bit his bottom lip as pulled his dark grey jeans down slightly, exposing the top of his thigh. No matter how many times they gave him his injection it seemed that the ace could never get used to it piercing his skin. Not that he ever wanted it to stop, he had wanted this for years. The Ace tried his best not to wince when the needle broke through skin. Deciding to bite his knuckle instead, the long haired man tuned his head slightly to see his two best friends giving him two small supportive smiles. 

Noticing his gaze Daichi gave him a grin and a thumbs up while Suga smiled kindly, pulling long strands of silver hair out of her golden eyes. Asahi smiled back but jumped slightly as a small cotton bud was placed onto the small indent in his skin. The doctor chuckled as he pulled himself up off of the ground, motioning the brunette to pull up his trousers, which the taller male did so gingerly. "It's good to see that your are not as afraid of the needle as you were three years ago Azumane-kun. Though you should be able to get used to it completely within the next year." 

Asahi coughed lowly, nodding his head as he listened to his doctor. He smiled politely as he reached behind his neck, scratching it nervously, not quite able to meet the older man's eye's. Sighing slightly, he looked up, unsure brown meeting warm, accepting blue. "A-Ah, I u-uhm... I was wondering if there w-was any news a-about my surgery request?" Asahi stuttered the sentence out so fast that even Sugawara had to blink a few times to process her best friends words. The specialist thought for a few seconds before a look of understanding flashed across his aged features before it changed to apologetic. 

"I am very sorry Azumane-kun we haven't. Like I said there is a very large list, it could take up to 8-12 months or longer before you get a referral... But when you do the surgery clinic will contact you personally. " A downcast expression fell on the second years face as a thick silence fell over the room. Sugawara, being the mother crow she is, rushed to her friends side, pulling the ace into her lithe body in what could only be described as a hug as the young woman rubbed the others back soothingly. 

"Don't worry Asahi! Having breasts doesn't make you any less of a man! It might be a little bit of a wait but me, Daichi and the rest of the team are here to support you!" Koushi had to raise her head to be able to look into her friends slightly teary eyes. Raising a delicate hand, the pale haired setter wiped at Asahi's deep chocolate coloured eyes with surprisingly soft fingertips. Asahi smiled tearily as he grasped the pale hand in his own. 

"T-Thank you Suga... I must sound so ungrateful." 

Daichi finally decided to step in with a solid pat on the taller males shoulder. "We'll have none of this Asahi! You're not ungrateful for wanting the body you should have been born with in the first place. Besides, speaking about the team we are said to get some pretty good first years this year. One coming from a top Middle school too!" The wing spiker grinned at his two teammates before patting them both on the back, breaking the thick atmosphere with practiced ease. Sugawara released her friend as they all turned to the doctor before bowing lowly. 

"T-Thank you again! We'll be leaving now..." The old man hummed in response before turning to his desk and pulling out a sheet of paper, handing it to Asahi. 

No words were spoken as the ace looked at the piece of paper. A few moments later he looked up at the other man with a questioning glance. Neither said anything but the doctor made a knowing glance at the younger's wrists which made Asahi flush guiltily. 

With one last goodbye the trio left the doctors office as Asahi proceeded to stuff the paper into his bag while he made his way to the front desk, asking for his prescription. A pretty blonde lady -probably around the age of thirty- looked up from her computer screen and greeted Asahi kindly. With a smile the brunette replied with his own greetings. "Hello Azumane-kun, here for your prescription I assume?" Nodding silently the nurse chuckled lightly and began to type the boys name into the system before pressing the print button. Within a few seconds the tan woman passed the sixteen year old his prescription with an exclamation of 'Here you go!' and 'Have a nice day!' 

Once outside the building Asahi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding before facing his friends. "Soo, want to get some meat buns?" It was Koushi that asked this, they never really did talk about it at the end of the session. The brunette shrugged as Daichi nodded, willing to do anything to keep his girlfriend happy. With something that suspiciously sounded like a squeal, the setter grabbed her best friends -and boyfriends- arms and ran in the direction of Sakanoshita corner shop. 

Both men yelped at the force of the woman's pull as they were dragged around -quite literally- like ragdolls. 

Once they reached the shop Asahi and Daichi stood, rooted at the spot for a few moments as they tried to catch their breath. "Wimps! Gosh your atheists for crying out loud!" 

With a groan the other two second years stood up and looked down at their setter in disbelief. "We ran all the way here from the doctors Suga! T-That's thirty-five minutes away!" At this Suga couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh.

"Come on. Before they sell out." The ace and the wing spiker rolled their eyes as they followed the other into the small but rather homely shop. All three made it up to the counter just as a tall blonde male stepped out of the inside door frame with a unlit cigarette hanging between thin lips. 

"May we have three pork meat buns please?" The man nodded and walked round the counter as he picked out three buns and placed them in individual paper bags before handing them to Daichi. 

"That would be ¥960 please." The three of them split the money before handing it to the shop owner. He mumbled a quite 'Thanks' as the trio exited the shop. They continued walking until they came across the park five minutes away from Karasuno. Suga made her way over to the swings as the others followed behind her, both males watching as her medium length silver hair swayed in the wind. Suddenly she spun on her feels, stopping her friends mid-step before embracing them both. 

"You guys are the best you know that? I love you guys." With that, she gave the brightest grin Daichi and Asahi has ever seen her give since she had come out to them. 

Daichi looked at the long haired male as said male nodded. They both turned their attention back towards their setter and said in union. "We love you too Suga." Koushi's eyes widened as happy tears rolled down her slightly pink cheeks. 

"Good! Because you're stuck with me!"

**Author's Note:**

> I have read a lot of Trans Female Asahi and really wanted to see some Trans Male Asahi -despite the lack of it- so I decided to write some myself. 
> 
> I'm not a very good writer but I enjoy where my mind is taking this story and I hope you like reading this as much I like writing it! 
> 
> This isn't the first Fanfiction I have ever wrote I have quite a lot of Naruto fics on my Wattpad account. I have the same user name so if your interested check them out. But I warn you they're not very good. 
> 
> Oh and if you was unsure, when I wrote ragdolls I didn't mean the cat but the knitted childrens doll. It was a phrase I was brought up with when I was little.


End file.
